


Ashton's Turn

by Jay_isnotokay



Series: Ashton's Princess Posse [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ...i know its weird, Anxious Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke Hemmings, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Role Reversal, Sub Ashton Irwin, but you'll love it, luke is so sweet y'all, princess kink, soft luke hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_isnotokay/pseuds/Jay_isnotokay
Summary: "Who's this Luke? I don't think I've met him before." Ashton said, slightly shocked."This is top Luke. He's a real smooth talker, so beware." Luke explained in his husky top voice, walking closer to Ashton and putting his hand on his waist before whispering in his ear, "I'm daddy tonight."~Or Ashton finds out what it's like to be in his princesses' shoes
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Ashton's Princess Posse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ashton's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> hi! y'all are gonna go crazy for this one, i promise lmao

"Ashton!!!" Luke called from his room. He had questions, questions that he's had from the very beginning of the princess posse. But it seemed a little odd to ask Ashton this question within first few weeks of them fucking. So he held off.

Until today.

"What's up, lovebug?" Ashton asked as he walked into Luke's room. sitting on his bed and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Luke went completely red at the gesture-even though Ashton did this every time he saw one of his princesses.

"I have a question. A serious one." Luke started. Ashton got very stressed, very quickly.

"Is it about your cereal? Look, I only had one bowl, I swe-"

"What? No this isn't about my cereal. Besides, I know Michael ate it." Luke scoffed. He scoffed even harder when Ashton let out a deep sigh of relief, "Were you genuinely worried about that?"

"Yes! You're very territorial when it comes to your food. I was scared for my life." Ashton explained, "Now, what is it you need to ask me?"

"I'm gonna be blunt," Luke shrugged, "Have you ever been fucked before?"

Ashton froze, "Like, bottoming?"

"Yeah. Have you?" Luke asked again.

"Well, I have."

"Really?! When? Where? With who? How many times?"

"Calm down." Ashton sighed, " It was in high school with my boyfriend at the time. I was at his house and we just did it. It was okay. We only did it once."

"Well, I've been thinking..." Luke trailed off, smiling widely at Ashton.

"You wanna fuck me, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Luke gasped in false surprise. Ashton rolled his eyes, poking Luke's stomach, getting a giggle out of him. "Well, would you do it?"

"I'd have to think about it." Ashton pretended to think for a few seconds, "Would it make you happy?"

"Very happy!" Luke giggled excitedly. Ashton chuckled, running his fingers through Luke's hair.

"Then I'll do it. For you. But not tonight; I have a scene with Calum, and he'll kill me if I miss it." Ashton explained.

"Tomorrow night, then?" Luked asked with wide eyes.

"Sure, darling?"

Luke sat up eagerly, kissing Ashton all over his face. Ashton chuckled before shooing Luke away. "Now, go get ready for your scene."

"Aye aye, captain." Ashton saluted, standing up and walking out of the room.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Luke laughed to himself.

"I don't know what you're gonna do with him, but I know what I'm gonna do with you." Michael shrugged as he walked in Luke's room, several mini pretzels in hand.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Luke asked seductively, crawling up the bed to meet the man at the foot.

"Once I finish these pretzels, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you. Sound like a plan?"

"Of course! Here, hand me some so we can rid of them faster."

~

The time had come. Today was the day that Ashton was gonna get fucked. The tables had turned in Luke's favour and he couldn't be more excited.

Luke went through his day as chill as he could be. He never realised how much he ahd to do as a bottom, especially on a scene day. It was a nice change of pace to just relax for a day. 

Ashton, on the hand, was _stressed_. _Out._ He hadn't bottomed since high school and he was even more inexperienced then. It shouldn't be this difficult, he'd seen the other boys do it all the time, yet he couldn't get it.

Though it took him an hour, he finally got himself together. He didn't bother to shave (Luke knew what he looked like and he wasn't self-conscious about it either). He was a little nervous, that's for sure, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him.

"Luke! Are you ready?" Ashton yelled down the stairs once he was out of the shower. He was excited-he truly was-but he was having anxiety about how it was gonna go. He hadn't felt a dick up his ass in like almost a decade; he'd forgotten what te sensation was like.

"I should be asking you that. I've been ready all day, babe." Luke laughed as he walked into Ashton's room. "Jesus, if I could see you in a towel, still wet from a shower, all the time, I would."

"Who's this Luke? I don't think I've met him before." Ashton said, slightly shocked.

"This is top Luke. He's a real smooth talker, so beware." Luke explained in his husky top voice, walking closer to Ashton and putting his hand on his waist before whispering in his ear, "I'm daddy tonight." 

A deep shudder tore its way through Ashton (whether it was because of what Luke said or how he said it, Ashton couldn't tell). Ashton kissed Luke eagerly, letting his submissiveness he kept deep inside take over.

"Eager, aren't we?" Luke chuckled.

"Don't use my words against me." Ashton spoke, breathless from the kiss.

"Ah ah ah, I call the shots, darling."

"Fuck you." Ashton mumbled against Luke's lips before kissing them again.

As the make out session got hotter, the towel around his waist loosened, causing Ashton to try and pull it up out of instinct. What he wasn't expecting was Luke grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"Let it fall." 

Ashton was taken aback by this sudden dominance. But contrary to his beliefs, he was enjoying. Like his dick got harder when Luke spoke like that. 

What the _fuck_ was happening to Ashton?

The towel falls, and Ashton had never felt so exposed in his life. Maybe it was the circumstance in which he was naked? Being on the recieving end of these kinds of looks almost made him wonder if this is how he made the princesses feel all the time. Almost (let's face it, Ashton was never gonna stop ogling his boys).

"Fuck , you're beautiful, love." Luke breathed, continuing to eyefuck Ashton. Ashton blushed harder than he ever had before. "You're so red. Is daddy making you feel embarrassed?"

"Yes." Ashton said quietly, shaking his head to try to get his mind off this.

”Yes, what?” Luke smirked.

"Yes, _daddy_." Ashton said, well loud. He knew if he whispered it, or mumbled it, or said it too quietly, he'd only have to say it louder. This was literally his trick after all.

Luke leaned into Ashton's ear, "That's a good boy."

_*Meanwhile in Calum's room*_

"Yoo. Dude, did you just hear that?" Calum said, pausing the show he and Michael were watching.

"Hear what?" Michael asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"I'm so sure Ashton just called Luke daddy."

Michael fucking _choked._

"He did what?" Michael spoke between his coughing fit.

"Shut up and listen."

_*Ashton and Luke*_

"Now, are you prepped?" Luke asked, still looking Ashton up.

"Y-yes daddy." Ashton stuttered.

"God, I see why you like that name so much." Luke groaned, biting and licking at Ashton's neck. Ashton squirmed at the touch, Luke's stubble adding an extra layer of stimulation that he was living for. Luke pulled away to sit on the bed, making Ash whimper. "Come sit with me, doll."

Ashton did as he was told-which was really taboo to him-and went to sit down before Luke grabbed his hips.

"On my lap, baby boy."

"It kind of crazy how well you speak in the voice." Ashton whispered as he sat on Luke's lap. "Fuck, you're hard."

"That's what you do to me, babe." Luke groaned, "And I've been taking notes."

"Have you? Such a copycat." Ashton giggled.

"That laugh. I see you've been taking notes as well." Luke chuckled, patting Ashton's bare thigh, "I have so many things I wanna do to you, but I think we'll keep it tame tonight. Sound good?"

"I think it sounds great, daddy." Ashton smirked at the groan that left Luke's lips. He'd figured, since he was already in this situation, he might as well press some buttons. And press buttons he did as he wiggled his hips right over Luke's erection.

"You little tease." Luke gasped, "If I had no self-control, I would take you right now. Lay across my lap, sweetheart."

"Are...are you gonna...?"

"No, baby boy. Just wanna admire that pretty little ass of yours." Luke explained, kissing Ashton's neck.

"My god, top Luke is an entirely different person." Ashton gasped as he did what as told.

"Yeah, he is." Luke spoke as he carressed Ashton's bum with his calloused hands, "And you love him, don't you, darling?"

"Yeah..." Ash breathed before a sharp smack landed on his ass, "y-yes, daddy." 

"That's what I thought, love." Luke chuckled, "Unlike you, I'm not opposed to punishing on the first time."

Ashton inhaled sharply, nodding his head to acknowlegde Luke's statement.

"Such a beautiful bum. You love to praise my ass when yours is so nice." Luke spoke, kneading the flesh, firmly but gently as well.

"Mhm, tell me more." 

"Oh, does my baby like daddy's praise? Well it's good thing I like telling you how pretty you are. My beautiful boy."

Ashton went red in the face, basking in the sweet nothings spilling from Luke's mouth. He knew he had a praise kink but it was amplified ten times more when he was subbing. Was it embarrassing? Just a little bit, but the boys didn't need to know that.

"How 'bout you get on the bed, hands and knees? Let daddy get a nice view of that hole, hm?" Luke asked gently, patting Ashton's butt as a signal to move.

Ashton groaned deep in his throat at the lewdness of of Luke's words. Luke's never been one to hide what he has to say in a scene, but he very much did NOT have a filter when it came to topping. Ashton couldn't ask for more, though; he loved transparency, especially in the bedroom. Nonetheless, Ash did as he was told, getting into a position he was familiar with, but not exactly like this.

"I love seeing you like this, presenting your gorgeous little entrance to me. Can't wait to be inside you, love." Luke admired, grabbing the older man's ass again, "You're so perfect."

"Stop it." Ashton elongated the last word as much as the breath in his lungs would allow him (Luke had done an excellent job knocking the wind out of him tonight). "You're gonna give me an ego."

"As if you don't already have one." Luke tsked. Ashton faked a gasp, making Luke laugh, "Only jokes, babe."

"You're mean, daddy." Ashton pouted, even though Luke couldn't see his face.

Luke rolled his eyes and ran a dry finger over Ashton's rim, drawing a long shudder from the man beneath him. "Taught you a lesson, huh?"

"Shut up." Ashton whispered, clenching his eyes shut tightly. Luke clearly took that as a challenge, running his finger against the surface again. "Please, oh fuck..."

"Please, what?" Luke asked, "What do you want, doll?"

"I want to feel something, anything. Please..." Ashton whimpered.

Luke smirked at Ashton desperateness. "Such a needy bottom."

If Ashton was in a better headspace, he would've had a snarky remark for that. But he was just so turned on and in need of pleasure, all of his wittiness essentially disentegrated. And it's not like Luke lied anyways.

"Get the lube for me, darling. I know you said you were already prepped, but I just want to get my fingers in you." Luke spoke with urgency.

"Yes, of course, daddy."

_*Calum's room*_

"Bro, why is Luke kind of good at this?" Michael asked Calum, getting a shrug in response.

The two figured that listening to this unfold was ten times more interesting than the show they were watching before. So they took to the floor, pressing their ears against the wall to hear all the details.

"From now on, Mikey, we're letting Luke top more often."

_*Luke & Ash*_

Luke fiddled with the cap of the lube bottle, trying to get in it as fast as he could. He was the first to admit that he didn't have nearly as much self-control. He had to get his hands on Ashton or he was actually gonna die.

"Fuck, Ashton. Daddy needs you so bad." Luke mumbled as he slathered three of his fingers.

Those words went straight to Ashton's cock, making him bite his lip to keep all embarrassing noises at bay.

"Please, daddy." Ashton moaned as Luke ran a now lubed finger over Ashton's rim.

Slowly, Luke pushed the finger into Ashton, absolutely drowning in the deep groan that left Ashton's throat. It was the first time he'd heard a noise like that come from Ash and he was basking in it. Ashton had the best moans, hands down.

"You sound so pretty, love. Could listen to you all night." Luke commented as he slid the rest of his finger into the older man. "Christ, you're beautiful."

Ashton was overwhelmed, to say the least. Between Luke's finger in him, the daddy kink, and all of this praise he was recieving was making Ashton's head spin. In a good way, of course, Ashton was loving it. It was just a lot to take in all at once.

"Please, more daddy." Ashton whimpered, "I can take more."

"Can you, baby? You want another one of daddy's fingers?" Luke chuckled, knowing exactly what he was about to do. "Then beg."

Ashton's eyes shot open. Beg? He'd never begged before, nor had he ever been in a situation where he was expected to beg. He heard his princesses beg before, so he wasn't entirely clueless, but he still didn't know how to start.

So he just...did.

"Please daddy, please give me another finger. I promise I can take it. I could probably even take your cock if you wanted. Fuck, I need it so bad, daddy please." Ashton made sure to elongate that last word as that's what he would've wanted to hear. After all, that's the only thing he could go off of.

_*Calum's room*_

"I'm convinced that Ashton is good at everything." Calum spoke up, "Like I'm sporting a semi just from that speech alone."

"You're telling me. I've been hard the whole time. Not to mention Luke's whole spiel." Michael gestured to the impressive tent in his shorts, "It is simply not fair that Ashton and Luke are good tops AND good bottoms." 

"True that, mate."

_*Luke & Ashton*_

"Holy shit, Ash. You really think you could take my cock, love? Because I could give it to you right now if you want it that bad." Luke grunted as he thrusted two of his fingers into Ashton (yes, he went ahead and added another). He said all of that like he could hold back any longer from fucking Ashton into oblivion.

"Yes, daddy! I can take it, I swear. Please give me your dick, daddy. I've been so good for it." Ashton was breathless, not being able to catch his breath for more than a few seconds with how good Luke was making him feel. He was a little embarrassed by the words coming out of his mouth, shocked that he was able to create such filthiness with his own voice.

"The desperation in your voice," Luke groaned, "it's too fucking much."

Ashton couldn't agree more. It was entirely too much; in fact, this was so much that Ashton was struggling to handle it. Don't get him wrong, it all felt amazing and he'd be down to do this again, maybe even with his other boys, but he hasn't been in this position since high school. Even if he knew how to handle it then-which he doubted that he did-he sure didn't know how to handle it now.

"Love when you fall apart on daddy's fingers." Luke admired, the pace of his hand quickening, "I'm gonna take them out now."

As Luke removed his fingers from Ashton, Ash couldn't help but whimper quietly in the back of his throat. He never truly understood why the princesses hated transferring from fingers to dick, and now he really knew. From feeling so full to that sudden emptiness, Ashton would (& did) whine, too. Maybe this experience would make him a little more compassionate towards his princesses...

Nah lol.

"Oh don't complain, baby. Daddy's gonna give you something much bigger." Luke assured as he undid his jeans.

In terms of dick sizes of the house, Luke was *technically* the smallest, but he was by no means small. Ashton hadn't been nervous since they started until now. The climax of the whole night, and Ashton was tensing up.

And apparently Luke had noticed.

"Hey, is everything okay, love? We can stop right now if it's too much." Luke soothed, sitting down on the bed and placing his hand on Ashton's back. "I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable. Just say the word and this all stops."

"No no, I don't want it to stop. I just need a little breather. It's just nerves." Ashton breathed, his words jumbling together.

"Of course, take as much time as you need. Let me know when you're ready, and we'll pick it back up." Luke spoke softly, "Sit up, baby. I want to kiss you."

Ashton never sat up so fast, _needing_ a kiss from Luke. He felt like he was gonna die if he didn't get one.

Luke cupped Ashton's face gently, before softly pressing his lips to the man's. The kiss was sweet; no excalation, no need to get each other off. Just a kiss in its purest form.

"I'm ready, daddy." Ashton said quietly as he pulled away.

Luke's dick twitched at the honorific, "Ready for what, doll?"

Ashton leaned in by Luke's ear, his voice barely a whisper, "I want you to fuck me, daddy. And I want you to fuck me hard."

And if Luke wasn't hard before, he DEFINITELY was now.

Luke let out a shaky breath,"Alright then, back in the position you were just in. I've always wanted to fuck you like that."

Ashton scrambled to get in his previous postion, ready (finally) to get fucked by Luke. He was excited rather than nervous and he needed Luke _so damn bad._

"Please, daddy. I want you so bad." Ashton whimpered, moving his hips in the air impaitiently.

"Daddy's coming, baby boy." Luke grunted as he hurriedly slathered lube on his cock. It was at this time that he realised that he hadn't paid his dick any mind. He kinda gets why Ashton gets so sidetracked; when you're funneling all of your energy into giving someone else pleasure, you can barely worry about yourself. Whether it was a good thing or not, he couldn't tell you.

Luke put the excess lube from his hand onto Ashton's hole, loving the noise that left Ashton's mouth when he did. Luke has never wanted to fuck a person more that he did right now, which was odd considering he almost exclusively bottoms.

"Hurry, please. I need your cock, daddy. I need you to fuck me into this mattress so that I feel it for weeks. Please Luke, fuck."

_*Calum’s room*_

"Holy fucking shit, dude." Michael groaned, his voice deep with lust.

"Please don't call me 'dude' when you're 2 fingers deep in me." Calum laughed breathlessly.

The two had given up on trying to be modest, needing some sort of relief. And they figured that, well, they were both there. Why not give each other what they needed?

"My fault, love. It's a habit." Michael apologised, twisting and scissoring his fingers a little harder as a sorry for his insolence, "Did you hear how fucking hot that sounded, though? I'd love to have someone begging for my cock like that."

"Well, lucky for you," Calum started between airy moans, " you have me."

_*Luke & Ashton*_

"Fuck, baby. Here I come. I'm gonna give you want you need, I promise." Luke said hurriedly, positioning himself at Ashton's entrance.

Painfully slowly-the last thing Luke was gonna do was fuck this up by rushing it-Luke pushed into Ashton. A choked noise left Luke's throat; Ashton was literally so tight it was fucking crazy.

Any ounce of oxygen that Ashton had in his lungs was knocked out as soon as he felt Luke breach his hole. He could feel how tight he was around Luke; it was like he was a virgin again all over again (which, in a way, he kind of was).

"Fuck..." Ashton moaned once he caught his breath, his voice straining to even get the sound out.

"You feel so goddamn good baby, jesus christ." Luke groaned. He held Ashton's hips to anchor himself to Earth as he bottomed out. He stayed there for a second, letting Ashton adjust to his size, taking this time to put his messy curls up into a bun using the hair tie he always kept on his wrist.

As much as Ashton wanted to use his words to tell Luke to move, to fuck him into oblivion like he very desperately needed, but there was absolutely no way he could get a sentence out. So he started pushing his hips against Luke, hoping he would get the memo.

"Look at you, so desperate for it." Luke chuckled, "You want me to move, doll? You want daddy to stop stalling and get on with it, huh?"

"Please, daddy, you know how much I need it." Ashton whimpered as brain fog finally cleared up, essentially fucking himself on Luke's dick.

Luke drew his hips back, but he kept his thrusts shallow. Half of it was to make sure he wasn't hurting Ash, the other half was for _teasing purposes._ Just because he was topping doesn't mean he'd lost his mischieviousness.

"Luke, please! You can go harder that that. I won't break, you know that." Ashton moaned quickly, his words not even sounding coherent in his own head. 

"Well, why should I, love? You're ordering me and you called me out of name. That doesn't sound very reward-worthy, does it?" Luke spoke through deep breaths. "Before you ask, I'm not gonna punish you, because, quite frankly, I don't think I could. But I will hold back until you get it together." 

_*Calum's room*_

"Fuck, Mikey. Are you hearing this right now?" Calum groaned as he pulled his mouth off of Michael's dick.

"Mhm. Luke's good at this, isn't he sweetheart?" Michael smirked as pushed Calum's head back down. "I'd say we go in there for front row seats, but it would seem a little intrusive, no?"

"Maybe just a little bit."

_*Luke & Ash*_

"I'm sorry, daddy! I promise I'll be good, I swear it! Please, just give me more." Ashton begged, his words laced with desperation as Luke's thrust were getting very progressively deeper, but it still wasn't enough. 

"Oh you're sorry?" Luke inquired after a particularly hard thrust, "I don't think you are. I think you just want me to fuck you harder."

And, well, Luke had a point; Ashton wasn't super apologetic, but if Luke didn't start pounding him into the mattress, he was gonna die for sure.

"Please, daddy! I promise that I'm actually sorry. Fuck, I love you daddy, please." Ashton whimpered into the pillow under him, tears brimming his eyes. Everything felt so good, yet so unrewarding because it wasn't. Enough.

"Aw, I love you too, baby" Luke smiled, purposely avoiding the spot in Ashton that was gonna drive him wild. "I'm still not entirely sure I’m convinced though, love."

Ashton was growing more frustrated with Luke and his antics. Where did he even learn this shit from? This wasn't one of Ashton's tricks. Ashton had never even thought about doing something quite like this, and he would definitely be stealing it later (without Luke's knowledge of course).

"I'll be so good, daddy! I'll do whatever you want, I mean it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Ashton trailed off, chanting those same two words over and over again.

"Alright, love. I understand. I'll give you what you want. But you better keep that promise of being good." Luke grunted, slamming his hips into Ashton so the bottom knew he was serious. He brushed a few loose strands of hair from his face, the force at which he was thrusting disrupting his messy bun.

Ashton was seeing _stars_ ; he had never in his life felt like this. He was enveloped in how good everything was, and the noises leaving his body showed for that. Ashton didn't think he'd ever moaned this loud in his life-he's sure if the neighbouring house was close enough, they'd file a noise complaint.

"Holy fucking shit, daddy! It's so fucking good!" Ashton was gripping the duvet under him as tightly as he could, not giving a shit if it tore. In fact, Ashton couldn't care about much else besides the dick in him. It was the only thing he could really focus on, anyways.

"Yes, baby, so loud for me. Fuck, such a good princess." Luke let the last word slip from his mouth before he could even think about it.

The two hadn't discussed the usage of that word when in reference to Ashton. For all Luke knew, he could've just ruined the whole scene with one sentence.

But Ashton did nothing.

Well, nothing out of the ordinary, anyway. No safeword was used, no unsatisfactory reaction. Luke was a little shocked, but no one could have been more bamboozled than Ashton. He'd never felt that like "princess" was a term that could describe him. And yet, here he was, being called a princess and kind of enjoying it.

"Oh, so you like it when daddy calls you his good little princess?" Luke smirked, quickening his thrusts.

"Fuck, yes! Please more, daddy." Ashton moaned into the pillow under him, "So close. I'm so close, please..."

"I'm gonna let you cum, doll. Daddy's gonna make you cum." Luke grunted, his thusts getting sloppier and more erratic, close to climax himself.

It only took a few good, strong thrusts to tip Ashton over the edge, cumming with a loud yell of Luke's name (he couldn't be bothered to use the honorific when he felt this good). Luke followed quickly behind him, cumming deep inside of Ashton with a low growl. 

"Fuck..." Ashton rasped, his voice very spent.

"You were so good for me, princess." Luke breathed, slowly pulling out of Ash and smirking as he watched his cum drip from Ashton's wrecked hole. "You're so pretty when you're fucked out."

"Ew, please get your cum off the back of my leg." Ashton shuddered as he felt the substance run down his thighs,

"You say that like it's an insult." Luke scoffed as he grabbed Ashton's towel from the floor to clean up the mess, "People would pay to be in your position right now, y'know?"

"I bet they would, you cocky fuck." Ashton snarked, sitting up once Luke finished his job. "Come lay down. I am so tired."

"So now you get it," Luke started, "Being a bottom is exhausting."

"I'm sure you learned that being a top isn't exactly easy either." Ashton got under the blanket with Luke, putting his feet against Luke's legs and earning a glare from him, "What? You do it to me all the time. Consider it as payback."

"Your feet are cold as shit, you absolute menace." Luke groaned as he turned to make Ash the big spoon.

"Hello, lovebirds!" Michael yelled as he burst in the room with his signature grin, effectively scaring the fuck out of the men on the bed, "I'm not gonna ask why you two were talking about feet."

"Well, Ashton had-"

"Didn't ask, honeybun." Michael cut Luke off, sticking his tongue out at Luke's furrowed eyebrows, "Anyway, from what me and ol' Cal heard from his room, you two had a REALLY good time."

"It sounded super hot, though." Calum added as he and Michael accompanied the two on the bed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment, even if it sounded really creepy." Ashton shrugged, taking Calum into his arms as he got comfortable (Cal just had to jump right in the middle of them, huh?)

"Of course it's a compliment!" Michael exclaimed as he positioned himself in front of Luke, wiggling his bum against him when he got situated and earning a strong, firm hand on his hips, "Yes, daddy. Love the dominance." Michael smirked, half-joking, half-not.

"Everyone loves top Luke, I'm telling you." Luke turned his head to look Ashton, gaining an eyeroll from him.

"Speaking of dynamics," Calum started, "since you clearly liked bottoming a lot, does that mean we'll get more of sub Ashton?"

"I'd have to think about it." Ashton paused to "consider" the offer, "Will it make you happy?"

"Very happy!" The three screamed in unison.

"Then I'll do it. For you." 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :). Feel free to follow me on Twitter or Instagram: @/jay_isnotokay


End file.
